The Closest Thing
by Hiei-Touya-icedemon
Summary: Why does Sasuke continue to run away? Oneshot. Sister story to Thanks for Everything.


"Let go of me!"

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke pulled away from him, storming further into the compound. He was soaked and shivering, biting his lip until it hurt to keep his teeth from chattering.

But when Sasuke veered left toward his room, Kakashi had to stick out a hand to grab him by the back of his soggy blue shirt. Sasuke tried to break free, but Kakashi held tight. Finally, in his frustration, Sasuke turned to try and punch his former teacher, but Kakashi caught it with ease and pinned it behind Sasuke's back. He leaned close as Sasuke struggled, so close their noses nearly touched:

"Main room. _Now_"

Sasuke growled but obeyed, and Kakashi released his arm, marching the boy along in front of him.

Once they reached the main room, the two could see Naruto in one of the armchairs, gazing out the window at the dark skies. Sakura was seated on the couch, her head in her hands. When the two teens looked up, Sasuke turned away, unable to look either of them in the eye.

"Sit" Kakashi hissed in Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha bit his lip, looking for a place to sit. Sakura sighed and beckoned him over. Sasuke looked at the floor and seated himself down next to her. The Haruno girl sighed again and ran a finger through the boy's unruly hair, making it lie flat. Sasuke shivered further at the gesture, leaning slightly back against the pillows. His gaze then turned to his teacher.

Kakashi would have been equally as drenched as Sasuke, if not for the fact that his Jonin vest had absorbed most of the water. It now hung over the lit fireplace.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said. "We've got to put an end to this. This running away thing"

"Let me out" Sasuke stated plainly, as if that was an answer to the whole problem.

"You know as well as I do that we can't do that, Sasuke. You're under _house arrest_ which means-"

"I _know_ what it means!" Sasuke snapped, his voice rising. "I'm talking about out on the porch! Why can't I sit out there?"

"You can" Kakashi answered calmly. "If someone is with you"

"That's the point!" Sasuke shouted, on his feet now. "What if I just want some alone time?"

"Then you can go in your room" Kakashi replied simply. Sasuke just stared at him with an open mouth, then turned on his heel and strode off to his room. Sakura sighed, waited a few moments, and then went after him, leaving Kakashi and Naruto stranded in her wake.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Hey" Sakura said as she entered Sasuke's room. Sasuke looked up.

"…Hey" he muttered, looking back down. Sakura sighed and swung down beside him.

"You okay?" she asked, brushing Sasuke's long hair out of his face. She heard his teeth chatter.

"No!" Sasuke snapped. "I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm tired. I'm under house arrest and I have no privacy. I never have any alone time, and I haven't _actually_ been outside in a year!"

"Actually," Sakura interrupted, "you've gone outside a _lot_ in the past year"

"Running away doesn't count" Sasuke muttered. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Then why do you do it?" she asked. Sasuke paused, and then sighed.

"Because," he stated, looking up at her with forlorn eyes, "It's the closest thing I've got"

**So, another "Sasuke-under-house-arrest-in-the-team-seven-compound" story under my belt, eh? Well, this one actually took me a couple days to write, and was actually supposed to go on longer, with a sweet scene between Sasuke and Sakura as she helps him change out of his dry clothes. That was the idea, anyway. But then I hit that "It's the closest thing I've got" line, and I was like "IMPACT!" I absolutely HAD to end it there!**

**Of course, like all stories, the end was a little differently written in the original, handwritten version. There were no "forlorn eyes" or "looking up at her", or any break between the words "because" and "it's" at all. But I actually like how this one shows a little more emotion from Sasuke, and how it's less of a smarmy, "take that" remark than it is a true statement that he isn't proud of. Even if this one doesn't have quite the "oomph!" power at the end. But hey, a writer's got to make sacrifices for her art, doesn't she?**

**So, tell me what you guys think! Please? And if you would, drop a review in on Thanks for Everything, The Closest Thing's sister story. It's got a similar plot, but it's a bit longer, and, in my opinion, better. That story deals with the relationships between all three characters (Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi) and Sasuke a lot more. It's a much more mature story, and I'd love it if you dropped by to read it, too!**

**But even if you don't, be sure to drop a lovely review for this story!**


End file.
